I'm Sorry
by ilyPJP19
Summary: Relationships: They're full of misunderstandings... full of pain... full of regrets. R


_Yo!!! This is a oneshot!!!!!!! Yes, my first ever oneshot(: Hope you'd like it nyahahaha… It's a happy story!!! PROMISE! Hahaha… It's gonna be a happy ending..Bwahaha… And I know characters may be OOC… Yes… It's intentional.. (: And I suppose you won't like this… It's CRAP! Even so, please read it… Yes, please read it, even though I think you really won't like this freakin weird and creepy story… Why am I like this? Don't I really trust myself? Yes, I don't trust myself… That's why I need you guys' opinions… You might say that it's an epic failure… Owtz… _

**DISCLAIMER:** Unfortunately, PJO's not mine.. Awwwww..TwT lol

_Here it goes…_

**I'M SORRY, a PJO fanfic **by ilyPJP19

**ANNABETH'S POV**

It's been 3 months that Percy and I had been dating. Ever since I realized my feelings for him, I had always dreamed of us being together. I used to give him love letters everyday when we were in school. I'm in love with one of the best people in the city. That gives me a good reputation. Well ever since he's got that car, he's been taking care of it 24/7. We barely have any alone time anymore. During our last month anniversary, I bought him a new gadget for his car. He always promised me that he would get me something better, if I wait...so I did. He also told me not to buy a lot of things for him, because he said that it's his job to buy me things. So I stopped and just waited for our month anniversaries to come.

...After a month

It's August 1st, and it's our 4th month anniversary. I was looking at a necklace in a catalog I received through mail, when he went in to get a drink.

"Hey, sweetie, what are you doing?"

He went to my direction and looked at the catalog.

"Oh, nothing, just looking at some cute jewelry," I replied

"Oh… cool…"

"By the way, babe, do you know what day it is?"

"Thursday," he replied, uninterestedly.

"No, I didn't mean that…"

"Then?"

"Never mind."

"Okay."

Then, he walked back to the garage.

I just stared at the catalog, touched the picture and a teardrop fall on the page. I went to the room, and cried there, for like an hour or two. And yet, he hadn't noticed how I was feeling that night.

...After a month

It's September 1st, and it's our 5th month anniversary. I was browsing through the channels and found the first movie that we ever watched together. Then, he sat beside me.

"Hey, Babe. What are you doing?"

"Watching the first movie we ever watched together," I said, glancing at him.

"Oh, yeah… I remember that…"

He, suddenly, stood up and headed to the kitchen.

"Wait," I said.

Then, he went back to the room.

"Yep?"

"Do you know what day it is today?"

"Yeah, Saturday, why?"

"Nothing, really…"

"Uh.. Oh.. Okay…"

Then, he went back to the kitchen. I turned off the TV and ran to my room. And there, I cried for hours. He really didn't remember this special day.

...after a month

It's October 1st and it's our 6th month anniversary. I was reading all the love letters he sent me when we were still in school, when he went in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"What are you doing, Annabeth?"

"Oh nothing… just reading the love letters you gave me before…"

"Yeah, I remember those… so silly," he said, giggling.

"By the way… Where are the love letters I gave you?"

"Uh… In the car…"

"Oh," I replied in disbelief.

"Anyways, guess what day it is, hon," he said, grinning.

Finally! He's remembered!

"What day is it?" I asked and smiled.

"It's the day that the car dude, five blocks away, would be coming to clean my car," he said buoyantly.

"Yeah, I remember," I replied, preventing myself from bursting into tears.

"Right, I'll just go wait for him outside."

"Okay."

The moment he got out, tears started running down my cheek. I was about to open the last letter, but it was soaked in tears. I went to my room, and again, just like the other month, cried for hours.

...after a month

It's November 1st, yes, our 7th month anniversary. I was thinking that if he still didn't remember this day, It's gonna be over.

And so, I decided to just wait for him.

"Hi, Annabeth. What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Just waiting for you."

"Waiting for me? Why?"

"Do you know what today is?"

"Wednesday, but why are you answering my question with a question?"

"Why do you keep forgetting!? How could you!!!?"

"Keep forgetting what?"

"Are you stupid or what!? Our anniversary!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. I must have been busy working on the—"

"Get out!"

"What?"

"Get out!!"

"Why?"

"I said get out!"

"But Annabeth…"

"Now!"

"Babe…"

"Out!"

Then, he walked outside, head down. And I slammed the door, right at his back. I fell on my knees, and burst into tears. I heard his car's engine start. I wanted to stop him, but I couldn't bring myself to. The last thing I heard were his tires skidding down the garage. The next thing I knew, I was lying down the couch, and just woke up from my deep slumber.

...After 3 days

It's already November 4th, and I haven't heard from Percy since that day. It was awkward for that to happen, because usually, he'd come right up and apologize. I called up his parents, but they said he hadn't gone home yet. And so, I called his phone. Unfortunately, it's not in service. I was extremely worried. I threw myself on my bed and couldn't resist crying. I was definitely frustrated. And before I realized it, I was sleeping.

While sleeping, a nightmare came across my mind. Percy and I were speeding on a two-lane road. I was screaming on the passenger seat. And he was on the driver's seat, crying. I kept telling him to stop. But he doesn't seem to hear me. Then I saw a turn come up. It was a very tight corner at the edge of a hill. He lost control, and our car went spinning. I saw a sign, saying "10ft Drop." We fell off the cliff. And before we ever crashed to the ground, I woke up. I wondered why I haven't woken up earlier. Usually, I wake up, from a dream, before I get scared. And when I got to my senses, Thalia was by my room's door.

"Hey, Annabeth, sleepy head, you up?"

"Yeah."

"Great."

"What's up?"

"We're going to view the lights from the top of the mountains. Like it?"

"Oh cool. Wait, I'll just get changed…"

"Right."

"Oh, About how long was I asleep."

"Uh… Maybe about an hour... Maybe you slept at around 6:00pm? I arrived at 5:30 and I heard you crying, and i didn't mind to bother you."

"I see... I've been sleeping for an hour, eh?"

"Probably… Now, go and change…"

"Okay."

When I got in the bathroom to change, I remembered my dream. It felt so real. And when I got changed, we proceeded to her car, which was parked in the garage. And it made me remember Percy. I felt this pain striking through my gut. While Thalia was driving up the two-lane road, I saw this sign, which was exactly the same as what was in my dream. And before I realized it, I yelled. "STOP!" She stepped on the brakes, and screeching tires ringed my ears. I got out of the car as fast as I could, and saw skid marks on the ground, leading to the hill's edge. And there, I saw a big gap on the guard rail as if someone had crashed, straight through it I peeped through the cliff, and I saw his car, destroyed, lying there. I dropped on my knees and I was, like, unconscious for a minute or two. Thalia was flabbergasted about me, finding about the car.

I ran to the wreck and saw Percy, lying with his head down. I checked his pulse, and found out that he was dead. I noticed his hand on the glove compartment of the car. I walked to the other side of the car to be able to open it. Inside was a box. But it was locked, and there was no key to be found.

There was a piece of paper sticking out under the seat. I pulled and it and I was surprised to see that it was the first love letter I ever gave him. But instead of being so heart struck, I was more curious. And so, I kicked the seat and it broke off. He really did keep all my letters in his car. Every single letter that I gave him was there. I picked them up one by one, as tears blurred my eyes. And at the bottom, underneath all the letters, was a key. I thought that that might be the key for the box, so I tried it. I stuck it in, and upon twisting it, the box popped open. Seeing what was inside made me cry more. It was the necklace I was looking at 4 months ago. I took the necklace, and put it on. But that wasn't it. Under the pillow it was on, was a diamond ring. And that diamond ring was placed on a piece of paper. I got it, and flipped it open. It was a letter addressed to me, and it was from Percy.

_Annabeth,_

_ I've been waiting for quite a long time for this moment and I think that this is the perfect time. We've been together for a lot of months now, and that was enough time for me to gather all my courage and tell you how I feel. I'm sorry if you kept crying these past months, because of me. The reason why I haven't given you anything during our anniversaries yet, is because I've been saving my money, in order to buy you the car, the necklace and this ring. I haven't given you the car yet, because I wanted it to be the perfect one for you, and so I really worked hard on it. All I can say is that I really love you. I want you to be mine and only mine. I will always feel this way, no matter what. So, will you accept this ring for me, and wear it for all of your life? And as long as you have it on, I'll always be with you, and never leave your side._

_ Love,_

_ Percy_

_PS, I love you, and I will always do, even if I die._

My heart skipped a beat, the moment I finished reading the letter. My tears made the writings on the letter smear. And the words disappeared from the moisture. Then, I noticed that I was covering a part of the letter. I slowly moved my thumb to read it. It was so small that it was almost invisible. But, I still managed to read it. And upon reading it, I was startled. It said "November 4th, 6:00pm" and I was so, extremely speechless. Yes, that was the time I fell asleep… and the dream.

I went to him, and hugged him. The words "I'm sorry" came out of my mouth without me coming to my senses. "I cried more and repeated "I'm sorry" and "Please forgive me" a lot of times... The words he said before leaving keept ringing my ears, and I felt undeniably guilty.

I decided to go home. And there, I cried the whole night, regretting every word I told him, everything. And that night, I promised to wear the ring, until I die. I know that as long as I have this ring, he'll always be with me.

...END...

_Aaaaawwwwwtz! I'm hecka crying right now!!! T^T I know! It's CRAP!!! Please review… Tell me if you didn't like it… It's LAME… It's STUPID… and it's TRAGIC… hmp. It's still CRAP…. _

_REVIEW!!! Anyways, please just read my GOODBYE… ^^It's hecka fun… _

_~iyPJP19 _


End file.
